An Orange Fox's Justice
by jmac615
Summary: A rewrite of A Hero's Retribution. Naruto must take back Konoha after Danzo has taken over the New Hokage, but he can't do it alone.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This is a rewrite of my first story Hero's Retribution. Some things will be the same, but much will be diffrent from the first. The main goal is to make a better version of the first. Naruto is owned by Kishimoto.)

Chapter 1- Change that comes in waves

Naruto was struggling to keep himself on his two feet, having just defeated the Akatsuki's supposed leader Pain. After defeating the last path, Naruto was able to track down the man pulling the strings named Nagato, who was guarded by Konan. After exchanginig words and after Nagato informed Naruto of his beginings up to this point, Nagato decided to put his faith in Naruto and revived the people he killed in his invasion. Afterwards, Kona wrapped Nagato's body as well as the Deva path's body, but before she left she gave Naruto a bouquet of paper flowers, saying she hoped that the flowers would be flowers of hope and gave Naruto Ame's support. Naruto stumbled and started to fall, but he was caught by Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei? You're alive," said Naruto in tired astonishment.

"Thanks to you. You did a great job, Naruto," said Kakashi, as he started to carry Naruto on his back.

Kakashi carried Naruto back to what remained of Konoha, where upon entering, Naruto heard a roar of applause from the villagers outside the village. Naruto looked up and saw the amout of people cheering and was quite confused.

"What the-?" said Naruto, as Kakashi set Naruto back on his feet.

"They were filled in on how you defeated Pain," said Kakashi, as Katsuyu came out of Naruto's jacket sleeve.

"I told them. I felt the villagers needed to know about your fight, and how far you were willing to go to protect them," said Katsuyu, as Naruto was a little taken back.

The large crowd, including Naruto's friends, made their way towards Naruto, but were stopped when a group ANBU encircled Naruto. Naruto was confused by this, since he didn't see why they were stopping a non-violent threat. Kakashi narrowed his visible eye at the group.

"ANBU, what are you doing? Stand down," said Kakashi, who then saw Sai walk past the ANBU, sporting his blank expressionless face.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but Naruto is to be placed under arrest by the Hokage," said Sai, seeing the surprise on both of their faces.

"What? Tsunade-baachan would'nt do that, especially after I just defeated the Akatsuki's leader," said Naruto, as Sai remained silent.

"You're right," came the voice of Danzo, "but then, Tsunade is not Hokage at this moment."

"Danzo," said Kakashi to himself, not liking where this might be heading.

"Where's Tsunade?" asked Naruto, but yelled it more than said it.

"After Tsunade used her chakra to protect everyone from Pain's attack, she was exhausted and fell into a coma. Now the village cannot run without a Kage, so the Hokage's advisors that I would be the most likely replacement," said Danzo, smiling his usual smug smile.

"So,_Hokage-sama_, what is Naruto being chargged with?" asked Kakashi, though he almost the spit the title he gave Danzo.

"Protecting the traitor and missing-nin, Sasuke Uchiha," said Danzo, as he heard commotion form the crowd behind him.

"For your information Danzo," said Kakashi, stepping in front of his student,"Naruto has been trying to bring _back_ Sasuke, and you know that if that happened Sasuke would still face charges."

"Maybe so, but he has had Tsunade stall for the looking of this fugitive and you know this. Men, escort Naruto Uzumaki to prison, said Danzo, as the group of ten moved closer to Naruto.

"Stop," said Sakura, as she and the other Konoha 11 stood next to her, "you are not taking him."

"If you wish to join him in prison I have no arguement. If you try to interfere you will either die or be incarcerated," said Danzo, looking over the group with a calculated.

"Fine then," said Kiba, as Akamaru barked in approval, preparing to attack.

"NO!" yelled Naruto, stopping his friends before they could move.

"Naruto?" asked Shikamaru, as he saw his friend look at them.

"I had to keep you guys safe this long. I'm not going to be the reason for your death or imprisonment," said Naruto, all the while his friends were just surprised.

"But-," started Choji, but was cut off by Kakashi.

"Naruto's... right Choji," said Kakashi rather reluctantly," we've lost enough as it is."

Everyone seemed to settle down when he said that. Danzo decided to throw in his voice again.

"Shall we go then?" aske Danzo, as Naruto merely glared at him,"remove all weapons and other items from him and begin the escort."

The ANBU did their search of Naruto, removing everything from his weapons right down to the paper bouquet he was given. Afterwards, they lead Naruto in the opposite direction of the crowd. Naruto took one last look at his friends and sensei, gave a sad smile, and focused back on the road in front of him. After a few minutes, everyone decided to head back to the village, but not before Naruto's friends said a prayer for Naruto and gather his tools. Unbeknowsnt to anyone, one of the paper flower buds in the bouquet refored to an eye ball and watched Naruto walk away. Afterward, it reformed back, and let a single sheet fly off, transform into origami butterfly and fly, subtly, to deliver a mesasge to tell what it witnessed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Konan was walking back to Ame, with the bodies of Nagato and the Deva path, Yahiko. Yahiko was someone precious to Konan, a love she thought she would cherish, but that was stopped by Hanzo when he ordered Nagato to kill Yahiko. Even though Nagato hesitated, Yahiko lunged forward and impaled himself on the kunai, telling Nagato to bring about the world of peace that they had wanted. When Konan saw that Nagato was going to use Yahiko's body as a path, she didn't approve of it. However, Nagato managed to convince her that it was for the best, and went along with it. That was over now, and she was going to help Naruto fulfill her friends dream, should he need aid.

'But now your body can rest in peace, Yahiko,' thought Konan, looking back at her friends wrapped body.

She lookedback to the road in front of her and saw a huge plume of smoke above the trees. she followed the smoke with her eyes and recognized where it was coming from.

'Madara's hideout in the boneyard,' thought Konan, as she walked toward the base, 'who found him I wonder.'

Konan came to the base to find it burining to the ground. She looked around for the culprit until an item was thrown at her. Looking at the object, she sawa that it was Madara's mask... stained in blood and cracked. She looked into the direction of who threw it and saw a man with black, duck tailed hair, and black eyes. he wore a shite shrot sleeved shrit with the Uchiha symbol on his back.

"I thought someone like Madara Uchiha would be a bit harder to kill," said Sasuke, as the other members of his team came forward from behind him.

"As did I," said Konan, "You must be Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother. Where are Kisame and Zetsu?"

"Both died in our little scramble," said Sasuke, drawing his sword, "Might as well finish up the rest of your group."

"I have no more affiliation with the Akatsuki. Pain was the only reason I stayed, and with him gone I only wish to return to Ame," said Konan, seeing the Uchiha look at her before sheathing his sword.

"So long as you stay out of my way," said Sasuke, walking in the direction of Konoha, "As for me, its past time I returned home myself."

"Whoa wait a minute," said Suigetsu, now sporting Samehada along with the Executioners blade, "What about us? We still with you or do we split."

"Follow me if you want to, makes no difference to me," said Sasuke plainly, as the others shrugged and went along.

As Sasuke walked past Konan, he saw a paper butterfly flying by him. He looked at it curiously as it flew to Konan, who let it form to her scalp. Konan let the paper replay images in her head, andd when it was done her eyes snapped open. She spun on her heel and looked directly into Sasuke's eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki has been arrested," said Konan, as Sasuke's eyes widened with surprise.

"What?" said Sasuke, since he knew Naruto well enough to know he wouldn't become an outlaw.

"Naruto Uzumaki? Who's that supposd to be?" asked Suigetsu, as he looked to Jugo and then back to Sasuke.

"He's an old teammate, but he's no criminal that's for sure. What has he been arrested for?" asked Sasuke, as he still believe that Naruto would turn like that.

"His crime is putting off having you marked as a criminal and missing nin, or _protecting _you as the new hokage Danzo put it," said Konan, as Sasuke nodded at this.

"I've heard about Danzo. My brother always spoke of him as a power hungry individual who was close to the Third Hokage. Guess he finally got what he wanted," said Sasuke, as reminisce about the past.

"Either way, I have given young Naruto mine and Ame's support and I am going to aid. You're welcome to help me if you wish, but I must be off," said Konan, making her way past Sasuke, who was staring at the ground in thought.

"What do you want to do Sasuke?" asked Karin, as her, Suigetsu and Jugo looked to Sasuke.

Sasuke stood there thinking over his options: on one hand they could turn around and just make livings as rouge shinobi, but that life was not the best option of living. On the other hand, he could help Konan free Naruto, and possibly over take Danzo and get his old home back. He could still be imprisoned on both options, but the latter would be less severe. Sasuke lifted his head, turned around, and attempted to catch up to Konan with Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo in tail to rescue his old friend.

* * *

Danzo was sitting in the Hokage's office, having his men remove all of Tsunade's blongings to make room for his own. Danzo couldn't help but smile at his new place in power. The power he believes should have been his since the Hiruzen took rule. When Hiruzen took charge as the Third Hokage, Danzo decided to formulate his own power, but kept it in the shadows, even going as far as keeping ROOT together even though he was told to disband. Now, though, his group didn't need to keep underground. He would apoint them as special police to help maintain order in _his_ new village. As he pondered the possiblities, he was pulled out of them by the entrance of Sai.

"Danzo-sama, the preparations to move ROOT to a new surface base are under way," said Sai, keeping his blank expressionless face.

"Very good. Soon we'll start recruting to train new individuals in the ways of a true shinobi should carry out missions," said Danzo as he looked at Sai and saw that he had something on his mind, "What are you thinking about?"

"Sir," started Sai, as he knew this was difficult to ask, "Why exactly did you have Naruto Uzumaki arrested?"

"The reason," started Danzo, getting up from his chair, "Is that Naruto Uzumaki would have been a threat to my rule as Hokage. Granted it was a last minute when the council decided to make me Hokage, but I believe it was the right call. Do you disagree?"

"I didn't say that sir, just wanted some clarification is all. Do you need anything else before I go?" asked Sai, folding his arms back.

"No that is all, you are dismissed," said Danzo, as Sai bowed and left.

Danzo looked back at through the window in the office and smiled to himself. He had big plans to turn this, what he considered, weak village into a capital of warfare.

* * *

Naruto had already spent two days in prison and was currently laying on his bed in his cell. He didn't recieve any problems from any of the other prisoners, but he guessed that was probably due to the constant presence of guards watching him. As he layed on his bed in his cell he couldnt help but think about how everything had happend so fast. At one point he was fighting the leader of the Akatsuki, followed up by him being treated ike a hero amongst the villagers, then finally getting arrested. Naruto gritted his teeth at the thought of how Danzo was going to be running the village. Naruto could tell just what kind of man Danzo was just by that one conversation, and knew that he was going to use Konoha as a war mongering central. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a voice he knew all to well and was placed in the inner sanctum of his mind.

**"Well well, look at who's the caged one now," **said Kyubi, looking down at Naruto.

'What do you want?' thought Naruto with angst in his voice, showing he was not in the mood.

**"Don't take that tone with me. You should have known this would happen, you take care of the problem and the you're thrown away," **said Kyubi, seeing Naruto not look up at him.

'Shut up,' thought Naruto in a quiet voice.

**"You should have let me take over your body. At least then you could have gotten away and started fresh. Although the people would have seen you as a monster, but that's really no different," **said Kyubi, seeing Naruto start to shake.

'I said shut up,' said Naruto, feeling his own anger begin to rise.

**"But no you had to be the hero. You had to go out quietly like a child thats in trouble with his parents. And why? Because of your useless fri-," **said Kyubi, but was cut off by Naruto.

'Enough!' yelled Naruto in his mind at the immense beast.

**"Hmph," **said Kyubi, **"Very wel, but you realie that I'm right and I'm your only means of surviving this, I'll be here."**

Naruto pulled himself out of his mindscape and focused back into reality. He decided to get some sleep to go into the new day. As he closed his eyes, however, he heard what sounded like rustling paper. He opened his eyes to see what looked like a paper butterfly flying in his room. Naruto sat up in his bed to see the oragami butterfly land in his lap. On the side of the left wing he read the letters _ open me _written in. Naruto unfolded the paper figurine to see another message inside.

_Be ready to move._

Naruto looked at the note questionably, until he heard an explosion coming from the control center of the prison. Naruto rushed to the door of his cell to see a huge fire from the front of the prison, where four individuals emerged from the fire. He couldn't make them out as the guard rushed past everyones cell to dispose of the intruders. However, from where Naruto could see, they were swiftly cut down, and while three of them dealt with the rest of the guards, one broke off and was heading towards Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the figure getting closer to him was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" asked Naruto, as the Uchiha started to unlock his cell door.

"Heard you were locked up so I decided to see if I coudl get you out," said Sasuke opening up his cell.

"That isnt very likely," said Naruto sternly as he stepped out of his cell.

"Nice to see you're not as dull as you were," said Sasuke, while Naruto gave him a angry glare.

"Sasuke, we don't have much time we need to move," said Jugo, as he along with Karin and Suigetsu arrived.

"What is the escape plan exactly?" asked Naruto, as Sasuke smirked and looked behind Naruto at the wall, to which Naruto caught on to quickly, "You can't be serious!"

Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo carrying Naruto ran to the wall of his cell, broke through it and began to fall. Just after a few seconds of falling, they were saved by a huge platform of paper carrying them away. Naruto looked around to see the platform they were on as it flew away from the prison.

"Might have told me about that before freeing don't you think?" said Naruto, as Konan formed out of the paper in the platform.

"Time was of the essence. Sasuke is strong, but even he and his comrades would have been over runned by the guards," said Konan, joining the group.

"We met up with Konan while she was on her way back to Ame. She informed us that you had been arrested by Danzo as the new Hokage. With my vengeance against my brother done with, I decided to aid you since I only had Konoha to go back to," said Sasuke, seeing Naruto look down.

"I can't really help you back into Konoha being a criminal. Danzo would have both locked up or possibly tortured," said Naruto, realizing the harsh reality he was in.

"Then we have to stay hidden, until we have plan to take back Konoha," said Sasuke, who then looked to the rest of Hebi, "you guys can either stay with us or leave. It's up to you."

"I've got nothing else to do. Besides, you fine the best fights," said Suigetsu, flashing his usual grin.

"I said I would help you, so I will aid you in reclaiming Konoha," said Jugo plainly.

"Fine I'll help, but only for a little bit," said Karin, though she wanted to keep as close to Sasuke as possible.

"If I may make a suggestion," said Konan, gaining everyones attention, "Ame would be happy to house you Naruto, as well as Sasuke and his companions if you would like."

"Sound like we have a plan," said Naruto, looking back at Konoha one more time, and promising himself to keep his nindo way and never giving up.

(A/N: Wazzup! This is the first chapter of the rewrite and I personally think that it is a major improvement. Let me what you guys think. Till next time!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Secrecy

One year had passed, and already so much had changed. Once Konoha was rebuilt, Danzo had his new surface root base up and running and ready for recruiting. He moslty took in different higher up clan genin, but every once in a while he took in a shinobi of interest. The ones not selected were left at the academy, and were left to the regular teaching methods. Danzo's changes didn't end with education, and they were under what Danzo considered was "significant". After Tsunade had recovered, he ordered her to take over the medical corp. Not one to be ordered, Tsunade wanted to knock Danzo right out of **her** chair. However, when he suggested that he could just exile her and have one of his root take over the corps, Tsunade decided she would take over if only to keep something under the right control. Danzo also upped the difficulty of the missions for Jonin and Genin alike. He took out missions like cleaning and yard work completely to keep the genin vigilant, which meant that genin had to take mostly escort missions. While many of the missions went well, there were a few that went bad and it cost many young genin teams a member or two. This of course brought up roars from both the shinobi and civilian councils. Danzo responded with that it was Hiruzen's weak influence that caused the failure of these genin being unprepared for these types of missions. This appalled the council members since Danzo was insulting the man they revered as one of the greatest shinobi to have been Hokage in Konoha. Danzo merely shrugged off their reaction and told them that what he was doing was all to make the village stronger. Many wanted to speak out against this, but Danzo had already had a type grip on the village thanks to many of his root shinobi becoming the main enforcers of the village. No one could speak out openly against Danzo would be dealt with by them like hawks catching a mouse. Such was the rule of Danzo and that was just within 3 months. At the present, Team 10 just returned from their latest mission to clear a town of bandits.

"Ugh thats the fourth mission we've had in a month thats required us to clear out badits or rouge ninja from a village. I need a nap," said Shikamaru, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I could use a bite to eat. Anyone wanna come along?" asked Choji, having a tired look on his face.

"For once, I think I'll take you up on that offer. I just need to have a relaxing moment for today," said Ino, whose hair was thrown around.

The trio entered their favorite restaurant, and found that team 8 sitting at a round booth.

"Hey guys, you look like you've been through hell," said Kiba, while the team sat down with them.

"It's these missions that is getting to us. It's as if Danzo wants us to fail on these things," said Choji, putting some meat on the grill.

"We also had a mission where we had to take care of whole platoon of mercenaries on their way to a village in fire country. The logical thing would have been to send at least two teams, but he decided to send just us," said Shino, whose right arm was bandaged up from the mission.

"I've heard he does it to motivate shinobi into going into Root to sharpen their skill and make them emotionless weapons for him," said Kiba, saying in a low voice so as not to be heard.

"Either way I'm getting sick of it. Look at my hair!" said Ino, trying to fix her hair that had gone all over th place.

"It's not that bad Ino," said Hinata, trying to comfort her friend in vain.

"Besides, you needed a new hair cut any way," joked Shikamaru, getting an angry glance from Ino and a laugh from the others.

"I thought I heard you guys in here," said Sakura, walking into the restaurant.

"Hey Sakura. How was work at the hospital?" asked Kiba, shifting over with the others so that Sakura could join them.

"Ugh, it was miserable. Over fourty patients, most of them shinobi on missions. Danzo is shedding a lot of blood," said Sakura, laying back in the booth catching her breath.

Ever since Naruto disappeared, Sai resumed his Root responsibilities, and Tsunade was head of the medical corp Sakura decided to help Tsunade in medical works and jobs. Ever since Danzo had upped mission difficulties, the hospital was practically over flowing at times. Even after being able to heal many individuals during the Pein Invasion she was still being overwhelmed.

"Wow, didn't know things were that bad. We were just recounting the troubles we had in our last missions," said Choji, setting some beef on his plate.

"It's practically no better than you're situation Sakura. We're all being worked to the bone around here," said Ino, taking a bite from her meal.

"Even with how difficult it is, I can't help but think that Naruto would be enjoying the up in mission difficulty," Kiba chuckled at the thought.

"Yea, he'd be saying that each one was fun and he couldn't wait to do it again," said Sakura, as the others chuckled along with her.

"And now, this all seems out of place without him," said Shikamaru, as everyone else nodded solemnly in agreement.

"But it's not like he's dead. He's out there somewhere right?" said Hinata, trying to cheer them up.

"Yes Hinata, but until something is... changed about Danzo, Naruto cannot return to Konoha," said Shino, saying the last part lowly so as not to be heard.

"Until that time should or if it comes, there isn't much we can do," said Sakura, going back to enjoying her meal.

Upon finishing their meal, the group of seven exited the restaurant in time for a representative from the medical corp.

"I'm on my way back I know my break's done," said Sakura, trying to discern the member of the medical corp.

"Actually, Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama wishes to speak to Hinata-san," said the member, confusing the group.

"W-what does she want?" asked Hinata nervously.

"She wouldn't say to me, but did request you personally," said the Med. corp. member.

Hinata went with Sakura and the Med. corp. member back to the main bulidng of the Medical corp. that was put in during the rebuilding of the village. Upon entering the compound, Sakura waved goodbye and went back to her duties while Hinata was lead to Tsunade's office. When she entered the office, she found Tsunade sitting at her desk filling out paperwork, but stopped after noticing that Hinata had arrived.

"Good you've arrived. That will be all Elaina," said Tsunade, as Elaina bowed and left.

"Is there something you need from me, Tsunade-sama?" asked Hinata, seeing Tsunade motion her to have a seat in font of her desk.

"Hinata, I have called you here for an important assignment, however the contents must be discussed in private," said Tsunade, putting up a barrier of silence.

"As many are not aware, when Jiraiya died he left his spy network to me in order to continue to find any Akatsuki members left. However, after a couple of months with no Akatsuki movement, I decided to set them on a different assignment: locate Naruto Uzumaki."

"You've found Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked excitedly, trying not to jump out of her chair.

"Yes, but to his credit he hasn't made it easy. I just recieved the info a week ago, and the info tells that he's been sighted in Amegakure," said Tsunade putting her elbows on the desk in front of her.

"So, what is it you need from me?" asked Hinata.

"I thought it would be obvious. I want you to find Naruto in Ame," said Tsunade, recieving a shocked look from Hinata.

"What? W-why me? Why not Sakura or Kiba or one of the others?" asked Hinata franticly.

"I need Sakura here, and the assignment does not require multiple people. Additionally, the person for this assignment is someone who seems unsuspecting to the Root operatives," said Tsunade, seeing Hinata look down in thought, "listen Hinata if you want me to get someone else to do it-"

"No!" said Hinata, stopping Tsunade and regaining her composure, "I'll take the mission. I just want to know what you want me to do once I find him. Do you want me to bring him back?"

"No no best he stays where he is until something can be worked out. I need you to inform him whats happened and stay there. I will send you a messenger bird giving you updates on the situation back here. Understood?" asked Tsunade, as Hinata gave an affirmitive nod, "Good. Here is the false details to fool the gate guards. It states that you will be going on a long term expedition to find new medical supplements for our village and you leave tomorrow."

"Understood. I'll go get ready, Tsunade-sama," said Hinata getting up from her chain and bowing to the former Hokage.

"Hinata," said Tsunade, getting the Hyuga heiresses attention, "good luck to you."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," said Hinata as she exited the room.=

* * *

As Hinata left the Medical corp. building, she found Kiba and Shino waiting for her outside.

"What did Tsunade want with you?" asked Kiba, walking next to his teammate.

"She wants me to go on a long expedition to look into some new medical supplements for the village," said Hinata, handing him the mission assignment file.

"Just you? Why not Sakura or Ino?" asked Shino, curious as to why a non-medical corp. member would be sent on an assignment like this.

"She needs both of them here to continue healing. It's not too difficult I'll be fine," said Hinata giving a confident smile to her teammates.

"Alright, just be careful out there Hinata," said Kiba, while Shino gave a nod and left with Kiba and Akamaru.

Hinata was in thought the whole way back to the Hyuga estate. The prospect of seeing Naruto again was very exhilarating and breathtaking. Upon entering the estate, she told her father her assignment and was given the run around about her action dictated the reputation of the clan before he told her to be careful and he loved her. She went to her room and packed enought to find Naruto and someother items to keep herself safe. She went to bed to get an early rise on her mission.

Upon waking up, Hinata showered, got dressed and headed for the gate. Upon coming to the entrance she was stopped by the guard.

"Name and where you're going," stated the guard, a regular chunin.

"Hinata Hyuga, on a mission for Medical corp," said Hinata, handing her assignment folder to the guard.

"Everything checks out. You stay safe," said the guard, while Hinata bowed in respect and proceeded to leave.

As she left, she didn't notice the Root anbu on the wall watch tower seeing her leave. He decided to report back to Danzo directly.

"So, Tsunade decided to send a non-medical corp shinobi to gather new medical supplements for the village. Interesting," said Danzo, rubbing his chin in thought.

"In her defense, Danzo-sama, the medical corp. has been very busy so she can't afford to expend any of her own," said Sai, who was a commander amongst the Root ranks.

"...We'll leave it be for now. For now, go about you're usual routes and continue to train the recruits," said Danzo, as everyone bowed and left Danzo's office.

"Danzo looked onto the map in front of his desk. It had multiple X's on it and each one was in close proximity to each of the great shinobi villages. Danzo smirked at the plans that were coming to fruition.

(A/N: Wuzzup! More setup for the following chapters. I think this was a good chapter to set up the future. Also,, Neji's team is out on a mission so that's why they weren't here. Alright, till next time. Cya.)


End file.
